Un nuevo amor
by Member Unknow
Summary: Después de mi gran ausencia, regreso con esto... como se le podria llamar? Leanlo por favor y espero sus comentarios ;)


UN NUEVO AMOR  
  
  
  
  
Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
*** Casa de Taichi y Mimi (en realidad antes era solo de Mimi), 11:30 PM ***  
  
  
  
-Sabes amor, he pensado mucho últimamente....-. Mimi quien estaba sentada en la cama junto a el voltea divertida a verlo.   
  
-Tu pensando Taichi Yagami??.- Taichi la mira algo serio.- Creo que si lo has hecho, y... ¿¿¿sobre que has pensado???.- Tai se pone algo rojo antes de contestar, y saca un papel de la cómoda, suspira y responde.   
  
-En... h-he pensado en que...  
  
  
Debes buscarte un nuevo amor  
Que no guarde sus problemas  
Que no sea como yo  
A la hora de la cena...  
  
  
  
-¿¿Un tragón empedernido???-. (inocentemente)  
  
-MimiChan!!! (sonrojado y molesto)-.  
  
-A mi no me molesta eso, te ves tan lindo cuando comes TaiSan-. (con ojos de corazon)   
  
-Eh... mejor sigo-. Mimi lo mira como diciéndole ¿¿"que esto va para largo??"  
  
  
Que cuando muera de celos  
El jamas te diga nada  
Que no tenga como yo  
Tantas heridas en el alma...  
  
  
  
-Heridas tu??? en el alma???, pero si la que esta llena de cicatrices en el alma soy yo TaiSan-.   
  
-Déjame continuar si??-.  
  
-Hmmm...-. La chica se encoge de hombros y se dispone a escuchar.  
  
  
  
Debes buscarte un nuevo amor  
Que sea todo un caballero  
Que tenga una profesión  
Sin problemas de dinero...  
  
  
  
-¿?, profesión??-. (confundida)  
  
-Si que, tiene algo de malo???-.   
  
-No nada, es solo que ¿¿no se te olvida un detalle algo importante??-.   
  
-Cual??-.  
  
-Estamos en 2o de Preparatoria, como quieres tener una profesión??!!-.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACLARACION: Tai y Mimi tienen la misma edad :).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Sabes??, creo que tienes razón.- Mimi lo mira como diciéndole "eres un idiota".- Continuaré...  
  
  
Sea amigo de tus amigos  
Simpatice con tus padres...  
  
  
  
-Jajajajajaja-.  
  
-Porque te ríes!!-.   
  
-Ay idiota, cuales amigos???, cuales padres???   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ACLARACION: Mimi esta viviendo sola, bueno ahora con Tai y estan fuera de Japon. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Pe... es cierto... omitiré eso.- Tacha ese párrafo del papel que tiene en las manos.   
  
-Bien, sigue-.  
  
  
Y que nunca hable demás  
Que no pueda lastimarte...  
  
  
  
-¿¿Y que podrías hablar de mi??, tu eres el único que me conoce-.   
  
-Pues..., tienes razón, bueno seguiré-.   
  
-Ya que...  
  
  
Pero vida  
Me conoces desde siempre  
Y ahora tengo que decir  
Siempre digo lo que siento...  
  
  
  
Eso ni dudarlo.- Taichi la mira no muy bonito.- Ya pues ya.  
  
  
Que no vas a encontrar nunca  
Con quien mirar las estrellas  
Alguien que pueda bajarte  
Con un beso una de ellas...  
  
  
  
-Ja!-.   
  
-¡¿Y ahora porque ríes!!-.   
  
-Yo no recuerdo haber bajado alguna estrella..., además eso es imposible-.   
  
-Tu siempre analizando todo lo que digo-.  
  
-Solo quiero evitar que sigas siendo un idiota-.  
  
-Idiota! ¿¿me vas a dejar continuar!!!-.  
  
-Si si... prosigue (ahoga una risita hueca en sus manos tapandose la boca)  
  
-Bien-.  
  
  
Alguien que te haga sentir  
Tocar el cielo con las manos...  
  
  
  
-Ah si???-.   
  
- Y ahora que MimiChan...-.  
  
-Yo jamás he tocado el cielo, recordaría la sensación no te parece???-.  
  
-Si no me dejas continu...   
  
-Ya ya, continúa.- Taichi la mira exasperado y continua.  
  
  
Alguien que te haga volar como yo...  
  
  
  
Ni abras la boca Mimi.- dice antes de ser interrumpido por Mimi, mientras esta voltea hacia otro lado.  
  
  
No vas a encontrarlo  
Que no vas a encontrar nunca  
Alguien que te ame de veras  
Alguien que te haga llorar  
De tanto amar de tantos besos  
Alguien con quien caminar...  
  
  
  
-Oye Mimi...   
  
-Hmmm???  
  
-Porque no dijiste nada sobre lo que acabo de decir??-.  
  
-Porque es totalmente correcto-.  
  
-Huh???-.  
  
-Lo hacemos tantas veces que termino toda adolorida, y el dolor hace llorar no??-.  
  
-Hacer???, O_O que hace... MIMICHAN!!! pervertida!!!.- Responde con el rostro más rojo que su cabello.   
  
-Yo??, Pervertida!!! ¿¿¿que el pervertido no es el que toma primero???   
  
-Tomar???, pero si yo no be... MIMI!!!   
  
-Ya Tai, continua o me duermo-.  
  
-Esta bien, ...  
  
  
Alguien con quien caminar  
Como dos locos de la mano...  
  
  
  
-Locos???-.  
  
-Ahora que...  
  
-¿¿¿Porque es de locos caminar de la mano???   
  
-Pues es por... es porque... pues no se-. ñ_ñU  
  
-Ya somos dos-.  
  
-Bueno, proseguiré.- Mimi asiente.  
  
  
Alguien que te haga vibrar como yo  
No vas a encontrarlo  
Debes buscarte un nuevo amor...  
  
  
  
-¿¿Y ahora porque??   
  
-Porqué que Tai?? (confundida) o_OU  
  
-Porque no me interrumpiste??-.  
  
-Porque contigo siempre vibro... y mucho-.   
  
-Ah si?? y por.... hentai!!-.  
  
-Pero si es la verdad!!, que no te halaga saberlo??? n_n   
  
-Claro que.. bueno... si, si.- Reconoce ruborizándose un poco-.  
  
-Ya ves??, sabes que?? tengo sueño bue...  
  
-Ya casi termino anda!!!   
  
-Esta bien, sigue-.  
  
  
Debes buscarte un nuevo amor  
Que se acuerde de las fechas  
Que no sea como yo  
Siempre cumpla sus promesas...  
  
  
  
-Voy de acuerdo con eso... (aprobando)-.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que no lo hago a propósito boba...  
  
-Y yo ya te he dicho que trates de no hacerlo tan seguido. Bueno sigue-.  
  
  
Alguien que pueda quererte  
Solo un poco y cierta parte  
Que no sea como yo  
Que solo vivo para amarte...  
  
  
  
-Solo un poco y cierta parte??? O_o!   
  
-Yo tampoco entendí eso... ¿?¿?¿?  
  
  
Pero vida  
me conoces desde siempre  
y ahora tengo que decir  
siempre digo lo que siento...  
Debes buscarte un nuevo amor...  
que no guarde sus problemas...  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡Ya terminé!!!-.   
  
-!!Vaya!!, por fin.- Taichi lo mira triste.- Y a todo esto, ¿¿¿porque se te ocurrió la "grandiosa" idea de que debo buscarme un nuevo amor???-.  
  
-¿¡¿¡Como que porque!?!?, ya viste todos mis defectos???   
  
-¿¿Defectos??, ay tontito, tu no tienes ningún defecto, al menos ninguno que no se pueda mejorar, además yo te amo solo a ti, y siempre lo haré-.  
  
-¿¿¿De verdad???.- Mimi asiente con una ligera sonrisa.- ¡¡¡Viva!!! pero... entonces todo lo que escribí...   
  
-No sirvió para nada, bobo-.  
  
-¡¡¡MimiSan!!! no te burles!!-.   
  
-Ya tengo sueño, buenas noches mi amor.- Mimi se acuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos, pero Taichi la toma de la cintura, la chica entreabre sus ojos.- Que??   
  
-Oh vamos, no quieres que te haga... vibrar hoy???   
  
Hmmm, bueeeno...  
  
  
+++ Así se fortalece la relación de esos dos chicos para jamás separarse y vibrar así por siempre ^_^' +++  
  
  
  
FIN.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuppi!!! Termine!!!  
Sin comentarios por mi parte. En cambio, si espero los suyos ;). Dejen review please! :'(. 


End file.
